


Misdemeanor 2.0

by Chiapeto



Category: HLITF - Fandom, Her Love in the Force, Voltage Inc., 恋人は公安刑事 | Her Love in the Force (Visual Novel)
Genre: HLITF, Her Love in the Force - Freeform, Hyogo Kaga - Freeform, Multi, Otome - Freeform, Seiji Goto - Freeform, Voltage Inc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiapeto/pseuds/Chiapeto
Summary: A new take on the good cop bad cop strategy with an unlikely pairing of characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted first time on my tumblr in 2015. It is part of my Misdemeanor Series.

As a student of a prestigious police academy, you should have known better than commit a crime on school grounds. You thought you could get away with it, seeing it was a minor offense, but you underestimated the system.

Now you were sitting in a cold, dark room, surrounded with one-way mirrors and security cameras, wondering if anyone was watching your every move. But you learned interrogation techniques 101 and also had a pretty good idea of criminal psychology to play the part of the criminal but not be broken to confess so easily.

You tried to keep your pulse in check and your poker face intact when you heard the cold metal click of the door. You could barely make the profile of your interrogator but when you did, your eyes widened in surprise. You gasped when you noticed there were two of them.

Instructor Goto entered first followed by Instructor Kaga. Was it really necessary to send the two top interrogators in the whole of Public Safety for this!? You made a fist under the table trying to contain your nervousness. You were not expecting a double header. Kaga started to take off the jacket of his uniform, unbuttoning from top to bottom while keeping his fierce gaze on you as he circled around the room like a predator. He then tossed his jacket to the corner of the room. He promptly started opening the cuffs of his shirt to pull the sleeves up his arms. That alone was intimidating enough, seeing as he was preparing himself to get his hands dirty. Instructor Goto on the other hand, looked cool and composed, pulling a chair loudly and sitting himself across from you. He was the first to break the silence.

“I don’t think we need introductions here but since this interrogation is being monitored, we shall follow the proper procedures… ”

BANG! You jumped slightly in your seat as you saw Kaga slam his fist on the flimsy table right in front of you, almost toppling the lamp that was the only source of light in the room.

“Little scums like this deserve no respect! I will get that pretty little mouth busy ta…”  
“Kaga calm down, we agreed I will go first.”  
“Humf….”

Goto cleared his throat and continued through his notes.

“This is an internal affair investigation and we need you to cooperate with us, alright!?”

You nodded. Goto pulled his chair right next to you. His knees were now touching yours and he leaned even closer to you. You tried to look confident and looked back directly into those piercing grey eyes.

“So can you tell me what were you doing after you dropped the reports in the instructors room yesterday!?”

You let a pause sink in the air before you answered.

“I went back to my room to take a shower…”

At that moment you heard Kaga kick an empty chair so hard it landed on the other side of the room, leaving a dent on the wall.

“Bullshit! little scum here thinks we are dumb!? I know you had criminal procedure classes right after that”

Kaga screamed right into your ears, his face right next to yours, so you instinctively closed your eyes. Damn, you were so nervous you even forgot your own schedule, giving them an advantage against you. You decided to just keep your mouth shut from now on. You could feel not only Kaga’s furious breath tickling your cheeks but also Goto’s warmth radiating from his closeness. You didn’t know if you could take this amount of pressure much longer. Goto turned to Kaga and calmly replied.

“Kaga, you are too emotionally involved in this, you should not even be here”  
“I… I …I was sleepy so I thought a quick cold shower would wake me up…”

You quickly shut your mouth, you were not supposed to say a word!

“I don’t have time for this…”

Kaga grabbed you by the arms, lifted you off you chair and pushed you against the wall. He locked your wrists above your head with one hand while he loosened his tie with the other. Kaga then whispered quietly, his lips touching your earlobes.

“I’m going to make you talk real soon. ”

You felt Kaga’s hand on your shoulders slowly descent down your arms. He then stopped and pinched it several times.

“In… Instructor… What are you doing!?”  
“This is how I get confessions out of naughty criminals like you “

He continued the trail down your waist, following the contours of your body down to your hips before planting his hands firmly in your bottom over your skirt, squeezing it hard. You bit your lips holding the cry that wanted to leave your mouth. Noticing you flush, Kaga pressed his toned body against yours. You felt a hardness rub in your tights and you knew it was not a gun.

“Kaga you are scaring the poor girl, look at her face. She looks like she’s in pain”  
“She doesn’t know what pain is… YET…”

Instructor Goto pulled Kaga away from you, but your relief was short lived when you finally dare open your eyes and noticed that Goto was topless.

“Oh my god…”  
“See I got her to at least say something …”  
“That is not the confession I need you moron”

Instructor Goto dismissed Kaga’s words and brought his naked body in front of you. He placed his hands on either side of your face, leaving no room for escape.

“So are you going to tell us what exactly were you doing after you dropped the reports?”

You swallowed hard but you were not going to let the instructors break you down so easily. You refused to say anything and looked away.

“Oh I see. You want to play hardball now”

You were not expecting Goto’s lips to brush the sensitive skin of your neck. This was getting out of control, there was no way even instructors could get away with these illegal interrogation techniques!!! Goto’s lips were now running along your collarbone and you didn’t realized he had smoothly unbuttoned your shirt. His mouth did not stop moving until he was about to eat your nipples. He looked over his eyelashes to you.

“I … I … didn’t do it…”  
“Are you sure!? Maybe you need us to jog your memory further…”

Goto’s tongue circled teasingly around your nipple before flicking it up and down.

“Nggggg”  
“This is taking forever Goto.”

Kaga’s impatience showed as he kneeled in front of you, pulled your skirt up and forcefully opened your legs.

“Ah…”  
“Kaga, we need her to talk not moan”  
“Shut up, I know what I am doing, as if you were doing a better job.”

Before you could protest, Kaga had lifted one of your legs up his shoulders and planted his face in between your tights. You heard him chuckle. You knew you could not hide the wetness showing through your panties.

“So are you going to talk or do you want us to "press” further ?“  
“I swear… I didn’t …ahhhh”

That was obviously not the answer they hoped for so Kaga ripped your undies and dipped his tongue inside your soaking core, flicking your nub roughly, making your body shiver. Goto quietly continued his onslaught on your breasts, both his hands squeezing them close together so he could suck both nipples at the same time.

Your moans filled the room now, your brain drawing a complete blank.

"Kaga, I thought you always got results”  
“I will, very soon…”

An evil smirk adorned Kaga’s face as he burrowed one long finger inside you, making your legs buckle instantaneously. Goto was there to support you from behind, sitting you on his lap, his hardness rubbing in between your butt cheeks.

You wanted to grab Kaga’s head and slow his assault but Goto locked your movements with his muscular arms. 

“We are not going to stop until you confess”  
“Ah… No… Aaaah…”  
“I guess this requires drastic measures”

You were not going to lose this battle. But all bets were lost once you felt a second finger penetrate you, joining Kaga’s hard pace. Goto’s finger had a different intensity and feel and he pressed your insides in a different direction. You were losing your mind.

You felt the first wave peaking inside your core, a result of Kaga’s skillful tongue and both instructors’ long fingers taking turns plunging in and out your dripping folds in synch.

You screamed out loud, mumbling out words while your body convulsed with pleasure.

“I DID IT, I ATE IT, I ATE THE DAMN SWEET RICE CAKES! ! ! ! ! !”

When you opened your eyes, the room was brightly lit and for a moment you felt confused seeing the faces of all your fellow classmates looking back at you.

You turned your head to see Instructor Kaga up front who stopped reading halfway and had a very evil smile on his face.

“Well, thank you for letting us know that you were the one who ate that sweet rice cake. I thought I needed to call the exterminators to get rid of rodents flourishing in the academy ”

You just hid your face behind the textbook and tried to stay awake for the rest of the class. You sighed quietly. You must have felt so guilty eating the last sweet rice cake you saw on the instructors room, your brain tricked you in confessing the deed.

~~~~

Later that day, you were called by instructor Kaga to his office. You knocked on the door and let yourself in.

“Excuse me Instructor Kaga… I apologize…”

You felt another presence behind you and heard instructor Goto.

“So is this the culprit!?”  
“Yes, she confessed in class”  
“So what do you need me for?”  
“Delivering the proper punishment of course but since I could be too emotionally involved in this case because she ate MY sweet rice cake, I need you to rein me in if I go too far”  
“Ok let’s do this”

You were confused while watching this quick exchange take place until you heard instructor Goto lock the door behind …

~~~But that is another story~~~


End file.
